Calming the Beast Within
This article, , is the second chapter of the Exiled Prince arc, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It features Kenji Hiroshi and Kei Yume as the primary POV characters, with Masaki Satō, Nerine Amamine, Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki as support. It is also the chapter which introduces the Visored into the series, beginning with Hachigen Ushōda.. ---- "Would you please stop running around!?" Kusaka exclaimed. "Masaki, Nerine, a little help here?" The reason for the latter's angry tone was young Kazuma: he was taking full advantage of Kei's earlier offer to pay for all expenses, and was running up a bill of epic proportions! Games, clothes, food, entertainment. Kazuma was a ball of energy. The fact he was blind didn't seem to hinder him any either. Kusaka had to haul him out of an arcade the party passed in Kagamino City, and Kazuma was making a point of not leaving quietly. He kicked Kusaka in the face and darted back into the building. "Little fucker...!" Kenji, however, was lost in his own little world; he was seemingly oblivious to Kusaka swearing to throttle their shared protege. He hadn't said much on the journey from Switzerland to Japan and it was obvious that his confidence -- and resolve -- had been shaken. "... Kei." He said at last, drawing the older man's attention. "What will happen to me if I fail? What happens if I can't control ?" "You die. Or rather. I will kill you before you can cause any real damage to the Living World." Kei said bluntly, looking at Kenji. Kei was leaning on a wall, and was smoking a cigarette while letting the hustle and bustle of Kagamino City move around him. He noticed Kenji's downcast expression. "Well, don't let those words stop you. With me at your side, nothing too bad can happen." He said, giving the young Shinigami a reassuring smile. "Kusaka, did you ever think of not giving Kazuma pocket money?" Nerine said to a fallen Kusaka. She stood over him with a peaceful yet stern expression. "We can just cut the brat off from the money." Masaki grunted, his arms crossed. "Not like he can do anything about it." "NOT THAT!" Kazuma cried. "Besides, we're not the ones who gave him the money. You're the one who is supposed to handle the money between you three." Masaki continued. "Oh, can it! Or I'll plant my foot up your arse! Not be good, shut up, and stop being a nuisance. Jeez, I'm too young to be disciplining a child." "The child is your responsibility. Not ours." Masaki said mockingly. Nerine giggled at Kusaka's poor attempt at disciplining Kazuma. Kenji, though, didn't seem surprised by Kei's words. However those selfsame words seemed to have an unusual effect on the young man. Most would have given into despair by now but if anything Kenji's resolve wasn't quite as dented as previously thought. The look he directed towards Kei was one filled with fire! It certainly wasn't the look expected of a man possibly going towards his own death. "... I'm afraid that won't be happening." Kenji answered. "I can't die Kei; not yet, at any rate. Not before I kill a certain someone." He fixed his sight on the horizon and walked forward. "I'll walk through Hell if I must. That's my resolve." "Then you won't die. Simple as that." Kei said with a reassuring pat to Kenji's shoulder. "Where we're going, you'll have something else to worry about...How you react to it, is all up to you." Kenji responded with a grin. "Shouldn't we get going then? I'm eager to have this done." "Taking the time to enjoy things isn't a bad idea either. You never know when you might become dragged up in something dire." Kusaka advised. "We'll get you there; don't worry, but don't get lost in your haste either." "... Um, Kei?" Kazuma asked. He looked like a child who'd just done something wrong and was trying to keep it hidden. "May I have some money please? Kusaka's being a dick." Kei eyed Kazuma with amusement. He suddenly grin and let out a half-hearted sigh. "Oh really? Well, looks like I have to give you some money." Kei took out his wallet and looked through its contents. The wallet was a simple leather wallet. It was weathered and appeared to had been used many times. Finally, he took out a bill. "Here. A 10,000 yen bill just for you." He said, smiling as he gave the young man the bill. Kazuma excitedly jumped up and down before he suddenly ran off with glee. "KEI!" A loud and annoyed voice rang out, causing Kei's shoulders to jump up. He slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice, well aware of who it belonged to. It was Nerine. Her normally serene face was now scrunched up in thinly veiled anger, and she was quickly making her way to him. "WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MONEY? DO YOU REALIZE HE'S BEEN WASTING IT?!" Nerine yelled at him at the top of her voice. Kei nervously laughed, looking at Masaki for backup. But all he got was a smirk and a nod that basically said "nope. you're on your own". "But I'm rich. Does it matter?" He casually replied. But his response only serve to incite Nerine even further. "OF COURSE IT MATTERS YOU IDIOT!" Nerine immediately shot back, smacking Kei in the head without any reservation. Kusaka, upon witnessing Nerine lecture Kei, walked up next to Masaki. "Makes you think they're boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Kusaka commented. Masaki turned to face Kusaka with an awkward smile. Kusaka gasped. "Are you serious?" He asked. Masaki nodded in reply. "Alright alright. I only gave Kazuma a 1000 yen bill." Kei said defensively. "Look." He took out a 1000 yen bill from his wallet, and waved his hand over it, causing it appear as 10,000 yen bill. "To Kazuma, it appears as a 10,000 yen bill. But to everyone else, it's a 1000 yen bill. I already figured out what he was doing, so I decided to play along and teach him a lesson." Kei said. "Now please....forgive me Nerine." He finished, profusely apologizing to Nerine, who simply gave him a "hmmph" and walked away. She was still fuming but at least she wasn't yelling at him anymore. "... I wouldn't want to be you when Kazuma finds out you've pulled the wool over his eyes." Kenji interjected. "The little blighter holds a grudge." "Well, I can suddenly say that Kazuma has to pay me back all the money he wasted." He replied with a casual smile. "But that's no fun." The use of an illusion to fool him however showed just how well Kazuma's spiritual power enabled him to "see". This thought caused Kenji to grin. His pupil really was growing stronger with every passing day. "You said Karakura Town, right?" Kenji continued, talking to Kei. "The train station will get us there in no time." "Well, I just hope someone is there to pick us up." He remarked with a smile and a wink. "Otherwise, I'll have to give the lot of them a talking to for forgetting about me." Kusaka, meanwhile, sighed. He shared a look of exasperation with Masaki before continuing on. "Just between you and me." He went on to say. "What's the history? You said you and Nerine were retainers to the Yume clan but that doesn't explain this. I'm looking at you all in the light of the Human World. That means your exiles like us. You three don't seem like the types to rebel or even to commit crimes seriousness enough to warrant exile." "We were framed." Masaki said disinterestedly while looking at the sky. Kusaka opted to leave the past at that for now. He could tell from the tone of Masaki's voice that he wasn't interested in talking about it. That said it was time to do some digging. The trip to Japan had afforded him plenty of time to think about things and draw his own conclusions. Now it was time to see which of them where right. "You wanna know what I got exiled over? Association. It seems the Central 46 dislike someone going off and getting Hollow powers." He then looked towards Kei. "That's who where going to see. Isn't it, Masaki? Someone who, like us, was exiled." "Believe what you will. All of us were slated for immediate execution. Managing to flee to the Human World in what many would call our "exile" was just a simple stroke of luck for all us." Masaki said, replying to Kusaka's diligent prodding. "I suppose you can say we were exiled by association as well; everything that went wrong was blamed on Kei." Kenji, oblivious to the conversation between Kusaka and Masaki, looked at Kei. "I hope there is." "The higher ups are always the ones who get it when the shit hits the fan." Kusaka answered, seemingly speaking from experience. "But I guess I can be honest too: We were exiled long before Kenji was discovered to have Hollow powers." The look in Kusaka's eye then could be described as nothing but vengeful. "Kenji's old man lost his memories and someone convinced him to silence Kenji to settle an old debt. We fought back. Turns out Kenji's old man was the Head of the Shiba clan. An associate warned us mere minutes before the Onmitsukidō arrived to arrest us for "causing grievous injury to a noble personage". We where forced to kill them. So we fled and the rest is history." "... Kusaka always did have a big mouth." Kenji whispered, shaking his head in irritation. "Heh, I don't mind. Many things have brought us here and it is no simple coincidence I believe." Kei replied with a smile. "Kusaka shouldn't expect much information from Masaki. But in time, our histories will be revealed." Right afterwards, Kei made eye contact with Masaki and nodded to him, as if giving him permission. "Our master's most trusted retainer betrayed us. A blood brother and a childhood friend to Kei, Nerine, and I." Masaki muttered with a heavy sigh. "I apologize Kusaka but I tire of this conversation." He stated, walking away from Kusaka's company. "I learned far more from what you didn't say, Masaki, thank you." Kusaka thought as he looked at the heavens. He looked content and then drifted away from the group to find Kazuma again. "I suppose that settles it though: we can trust them." Before leaving though he stopped abruptly. "Kenji! I'll catch up with you at the station in Karakura Town. I'm going to check something out." By the time Kenji turned to protest Kusaka was gone. "Idiot! Tch. I apologize for Kusaka." He whispered, sighing. "He was raised to be suspicious you see. He questions everything, ferrets it out, then acts on it if he needs to. He's been that way for as long as I can remember. It's left him... slow to trust, I guess. It's just the way he is." "HAHA!" Kei laughed out loud, slapping Kenji on the back. "Asking Masaki wasn't a great choice you see; he's a man of few words but he might warm up to him eventually." Kei said to Kenji with a hearty smile. "You know, I think we're just about there. Once we make this corne -" He abruptly stopped, his face having found itself buried into the stomach of a large man. "Oh, forgive me!" The large man intoned. For a few brief moments Kenji was facing perhaps the largest man he had ever seen in all his life to-date. The fellow's rotund nature meant Kei was never in any danger of hurting himself by bumping into him, perhaps save bouncing off his stomach and landing on his backside. This man was dressed in a large olive-green tuxedo with an accompanying yellow-coloured bow-tie. His light pink-coloured hair was cut short atop his head and his moustache, which was also pink, was carefully trimmed. "Kei?" The man then followed up, his golden eyes lighting up. "Kei Yume?" Kazuma, who was seemingly running from Nerine, failed to sense what was right in-front of him and careered right into the large man's stomach! Unlike Kei young Kazuma was sent flying to the floor. He then complained about something evading his sense. Masaki rapidly caught up to the fallen Kazuma, roughly grabbing the youth by the hem of his collar. "Got you now you damn brat!!" He angrily snarled, seemingly unaware of Hachigen's presence. "You think I let you get away from feeling up Nerine's ass?!" The air was briefly silent as Masaki's words stayed in the air. "I'm blind you dumbass!" Kazuma roared at Masaki. "I'm completely innocent! How can I grope what I can't see!?" "Bullshit." Kusaka, having returned, interjected. "You couldn't help yourself you little perv." Unsure of what to do from the shock, Kei slowly turned his head to Nerine's direction, seeing that she exhibited an ominous aura as she neared both Masaki and Kazuma. "MAAA-SAAA-KIII!" The young Shinigami woman bellowed in anger, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment or rage. She raised her hand over the now cowering Masaki and immensely confused Kazuma, who could only look at Nerine with intense curiosity. "Either Kazuma is completely stupid or Masaki's pummeling left him out for the count." Kei thought, watching the scene unfold with bemused wonder. In an instant, smacks and grunts of pain occurred, with Masaki cowering away from Nerine as he furiously rubbed his head in pain. Kazuma, on the other hand was apparently unconscious, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Well, I guess he deserved it; he did touch Nerine's sweet ass that belongs to me." Kei said to himself, nodding in acknowledgement. Kei made a few coughing noises in order to catch Nerine's attention, snapping the young woman out of her anger and back into reality. Nerine looked around and upon seeing the others around her, she shrunk back in embarrassment as she realized what she had done right in front of them. "Don't mind me!" Nerine yelled out to Kei, Kenji, Kusaka, and Hachigen as she grabbed Masaki and the unconscious Kazuma, running away from them until they were from her sight. "... I'm not going to see my pupil again for a while, am I." Kenji said in a tone of voice that was more statement of fact than actual question. Kei shrugged his shoulders. "Well...he did grab her ass..." A loud clearing-of-the-throat brought the groups attention back towards the rotund gentlemen with pink-coloured hair, who had been politely silent up until now. He looked neither angry nor impatient as he stood with his arms placed behind his back with his fingers interlocked. As the events unfolded due to Kazuma's pervertedness he had overlooked the entire group and now his gaze fell on Kei Yume. "I see Nerine and Masaki are as energetic as ever Kei-sama." Hachigen replied with a happy and bright smile. "They sure are Hachi. But I have to apologize to you, making you see Nerine act all unwomanly." "Oho. I don't mind; it just reminds of the old days at the compound. Except, it would be you receiving divine punishment from Nerine, not Masaki." Hachigen said with a rather jovial laugh. "Now that I look at you, I see you have brought some people along...Are they friends of yours Kei-sama?" Kenji and Kusaka put two-and-two together and finally realized that this was one of the people Kei had intended them to meet. Kusaka, as serious and mistrusting as always, regarded the man referred to as Hachi with a respectful nod of his head. Kenji, on the other hand, nearly snapped the larger man's arm off shaking his hand! "Sure, break his arm, why don't you! Like that will go down well." Kusaka stated whilst rolling his eyes. "I'm Kusaka Kori; the guy trying to tear your arm off is Kenji Hiroshi." Hachigen warmly smiled at the Shinigami, his chubby face showing the utmost sincerity to the two. "By no means, I don't mind. I am a lot tougher than I look." He said. "My name is Hachigen Ushōda, but you can call me Hachigen." "Before we move on, the name of the brat who got dragged off by Nerine is Kazuma." Kei said, pointing at the direction the three disappeared to. "Kazuma's likely dead... or wishing he where, at any rate." Kusaka claimed with a little half-smile. It was obvious he was enjoying this. "But shouldn't we dispense with the pleasantries? Kenji is... how would you say... sick? Yeah, sick. The sooner we sort him the better. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired of having to put down myself." "So charming! I bet you make allies everywhere you go." Kenji added snidely. "I apologize for Kusaka. Again." "Kei's helping isn't he?" Kusaka countered. "I'll chalk that up as an ally for me." By this stage Kenji and Kusaka where right up in each others face; their foreheads where touching, and their hands where wrapped around the others throat! Kenji was beginning to splutter and Kusaka was going blue in the face. It was then that Hachigen grabbed both by the back of their garments and hauled them apart. His height -- and strength -- meant that both where dangling a couple of foot above the ground! "Now, now, I think you're both letting your tempers run away you. This is not a festival, you know. So let's all quieten down a little." Hachigen then looked towards Kei. "Are they always this hot-headed?" Kei shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I know, pretty much. But Kenji is far more easy to talk with than Kusaka." "Yeah, maybe." Kusaka admitted. "I'm still right though." "There's a change." Kenji jibbed. Hachigen merely sighed in exasperation. He set both back down and assumed his full height as he looked at Kei. "Your message sounded urgent Kei-sama. I take it history has repeated itself?" "Wait, what?" Kenji interjected. Kei weakly laughed to himself. "Yeah, pretty much. Normally, I would deal with it myself but I figured you guys can do it instead. There are more of you and one of me after all," He replied. Kei turned his head to face a rather surprised and confused Kenji. "Hachi won't be the only person you'll be meeting. There are more." "Of course there is." Kusaka chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't put two and two together, Kenji? Blimey, you're head's halfway up your arse, ain't it?" Kenji was two words away from kicking someone in the balls. "... Thank you for that fine analysis, Kusaka. But I'd gathered that. I didn't think it needed to be said." "Sure, sure." Kusaka replied, grinning. "I'll see you in a couple of days. I'm gonna take Kazuma and see about some bounty hunting. Later!" "I don't know Kenji. The look on your face says otherwise." Kei teased. Hachigen couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the two strangers bickered before him. "I apologize for laughing. But it seems you two are quite close." Hachi said. "I myself have a group of people I'm close with...and it was also thanks to Kei-sama that we were able to live in relative peace in the Human World." "... I guess we are..." Kenji whispered. "Now now Hachi, I didn't do that much." Kei said, rubbing his hands in barely concealed embarassment. "But in all seriousness Kenji, you will stay with Hachigen and his friends. They'll be able to help you with your affliction. Or put you down." "You helped me too." Kenji said to Kei. "Or did you forget kicking the other me in lumps? But I'm afraid Hachigen's friends won't be putting me down. I'm resolved to see this through... come what may, and the sooner that happens the easier I'll sleep." "Heh. If you want me to give you a thrashing, just give me a call." Kei said with a smirk, smashing his fist into his hand. "I can tell you now, it ain't easy. I know, cause I helped trained Hachigen and his friends for a very a long time," Hachigen nodded at Kei's words. "Mhm. Kei-sama helped us master our affliction and stayed with us while we grew accustomed to the Human World. We can never repay the help Kei had given us." Kenji looked horrified for a moment. "Wait a second! This isn't going to be the start of one of those never-ending 'you owe me' things, is it!?" The look Hachi wore worried Kenji all-the-more because in that look he realized that what he just exclaimed was likely toe truth. He sighed. "Lovely. I wonder how long I'll have to wait before I'm pulling your ass out of the fire?" Kenji asked. Kei walked to Kenji's side and placed his face eerily close to his friend's ear. "Forever." He whispered teasingly, jumping away before the young Shinigami could react. "Oho? You saving my ass out of the fire probably won't come about until a hundred years later." Kei said, laughing at the prospect aloud. Kenji seemed to deflate a bit. "...There goes my bank security..." He remarked. "I am the bank." Kei quipped. He seemed to recover quickly though. "Should we go?" Kei noticed Kenji's desire to leave, and he quickly motioned for Hachi to lead the way. Hachi bowed in acknowledgement. "Come now, we shouldn't tarry any longer. I'm sure everyone will be excited to meet you again Kei-sama. And you as well Kenji," He said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like the bunch when you meet them. I know I did." Kei said to Kenji with a wide smile.